The Sleepers Awaken
is the 35th episode of He-Man and the Masters of the Universe. After two hundred years, the evil Lord Tyrin and Lady Valtira awaken from their mystical slumber, on the same evening that Prince Adam and Teela venture too close to their ancient castle. Synopsis Moral Orko: "Hi, today we met some people who had slept for over two hundred years. Well, we don't need that much sleep, but it is important to get enough sleep. So here's some things to remember: don't eat a lot before going to bed. A glass of milk or a piece of fruit makes a good bedtime snack. Try to go to bed at the same time every night and avoid any exercise or excitement before going to bed. Well, good night... Oh, good night Cringer." (Cringer is snoring) Heroic Warriors *Prince Adam *Cringer (non-speaking role) (moral only) *He-Man *Orko (moral only) *Teela Villains *Lady Valtira *Lord Tyrin Creatures *Sago *Winged Horses Cast *John Erwin as He-Man/Prince Adam *Linda Gary as Teela and Lady Valtira *Lou Scheimer (credited as Erik Gunden) as Orko (moral only) *George DiCenzo (uncredited) as Lord Tyrin Behind the Scenes *Script was approved March 25, 1983 and final script revision took place May 5, 1983. *In the script, Lord Tyrin had more interactions with the large spider that does his bidding, treating it like an oafish sidekick. *Originally, after He-Man ties the giant snake up in a tapestry, Sago was scripted to approach the sack and poke it. Continuity *The facial features of Lady Valtira would be used as the character model for the 'Gorgeous Woman' in The Return of Granamyr. *The character design for Sago was reused as Batty in One for All. *If one goes through the sequence in which He-Man picks Lady Valtira up from the ground frame by frame, He-Man appears to cup one of her breasts for a single frame. *The animation of He-Man tying up the large snake in the tapestry would be reanimated in One for All to show He-Man fashioning a lasso from the Permavine. *The shot of Teela holding He-Man's shoulder will be used again in The Problem with Power. A version in wich Teela is replaced by the Sorceress is seen in Origin of the Sorceress and yet another version in which Man-At-Arms takes the place of He-Man is seen in Orko's Return. *The shot of He-Man picking up the Sword of Power would be used again, but with Adam replacing He-Man, in One for All. Errors *Near the end, Lady Valtira is not wearing her amulet moments before she takes it off and destroys it. Gallery Sleepers 01.png Sleepers 02.png Sleepers 03.png Sleepers 04.gif Sleepers 05.png Sleepers 06.gif Sleepers 07a.png Sleepers 08.png Sleepers 09.png Sleepers 10.png Sleepers 11.gif Sleepers 12.png Sleepers 13.png Sleepers 14.gif Sleepers 15.png External links *Big Cartoon Database *Frank's He-Man page *He-Man.org *Internet Movie Database *TV.com *The TVDB *TVmaze **Gallery courtesy of He-Man Reviewed The He-Man and She-Ra Blog *A brief review #035 - "The Sleepers Awaken" Category: He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (1983 TV series) episodes